Photo  Albums
by TeenyMartini
Summary: This is a response to the Secrets Challenge! Warren's mother reflects back to who Baron Battle was and why she loved him. My first fanfic so go easy on me. Oneshot


We all need a little romance in our lives.

There seems to be a couple of challenges kicking around here at the moment, but I thought I'd add this one I posted on the forums about a week ago on Seducing Reason's request:

**1) Write a one-shot romance with the theme of 'secrets' involved somewhere in the story.**

**2) You are allowed to have an OC on the condition that she/he is NOT the romantic interest of Warren/Lash/Will/Layla. The OC can be superpowered, but blatant self-inserts will be disqualified. Mary Sues are not welcome here!**

**3) Bonus points will be awarded for NOT having Warren/Lash/Will/Layla as the focal point of the story (far, far too easy!)**

**4) You can go angsty, you can make it funny, M-rated, adventure, drama, whatever... The secondary genre can be anything you want.**

**5) But try and make it as original as you can.**

**6) Grammar and spelling (British or American, I don't care as long as you've spelled it right!) are essential.**

So, Sky High fans. Show us what you got!

* * *

DPOV

Wednesday, January 16. I cant believe it's been 12 years already. It feels like just yesterday that "it" happened. Twelve years ago my then husband Baron Battle was thrown in jail for a quadruple life sentance. Twelve years and I still, for the life of me, cannot comprehend why. Everyone knows Baron Battle as the super villian but no one remembers the Baron that I do. He wasn't always evil. In fact, he used to be one of the sweetest men I'd ever met. As I thought this, I flipped through the family album to the only family photo that hadn't been burnt to a crisp. Baron held a four-year-old Warren on his shoulders and they were both giving the camera a thumbs up with hugs grins plastered on their faces. Warren had his father's smile.

_"Daddy, push me higher", I heard Warren shout, his little hands gripping the metal chains of the swingset. "All right but you gotta hold on War", my wonderful husband replied. I looked over from my seat on the bench and watched my two favorites boys. Moments like these reminded me why I loved Baron so much. _

I smiled at the memory. No one saw that Baron. It broke my heart to think that Warren was too young to remember. Baron used to be Warren's hero... I turned the page before the tears came. The next picture was our wedding photo. Baron carried me down the stairs of the beautiful church bridal style, of course. I felt that familiar ache run through my body, I miss him.

_I stood in the dressing room in the chruch and I felt my entire body tense with anxiety. I checked my reflection in the full length mirror making sure everything was perfect. My long, chestnut brown hair was seperated and the top half was held up by my great grandmother's sliver barret. My something old. The rest of my hair waved softly down my back. Oh, the magic that could be done with a little hairspray and a great coughflamingcough hairdresser. Around my neck hung the drop diamond necklace Baron bought just for today. My something new. My dress was simple but elegant as my sisters put it. A sudden itch around my thigh reminded me of my something borrowed and something blue. I hate garters. I heard the chords of the wedding march start and I'd honestly never felt this nervous in my life. I looped my arm through my fathers and we began our walk down the aisle. The minute we stepped onto the smooth white satin that lined the walkway I met eyes with Baron. He was grinning like the goofball that he is and it took all my willpower to keep my serene smile in tact. I finally approached the altar and his soft chocolate eyes gazed into my soon to be teary green. All I could think of as I recited my vows was how much I loved this man in front of me. "Do you Diana Marie Peace take Baron Luke Battle to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do", I nodded my head slightly as a tear made its way down my cheek. "Do you Baron Luke Battle take Diana Marie Peace to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do", as he said this I saw him smile and blink back tears. He might be a softy but he my softy now. "You may now ki-" before the priest had even finished his sentance Baron had pulled me into a tight embrace and our lips met. _

I laughed quietly at this... Only my rebel of a husband would interrupt the priest at his own wedding. I let my tears fall freely, grateful that Warren was still at school. This album was hidden under my bed, my secret for times like earlier today. When I couldn't remember his face. A sob shook my body. All I could see was his atrocious mug shot.

The next picture was an old Kodack, the really old ones that you had to wave through the air for five minutes to see, of Baron and I on our first real date. It was his senior prom. On the opposite page was the picture I managed to get of Warren and his date... Layla, I think. The resemblance between Baron and Warren was shocking. They wore the same tuxedo and both had the faintest hint of a smile on their faces. Warren in many ways is alot like who his father was. The bad boy with a heart of gold, A teddy bear in a leather jacket.

The last picture was a picture that no one other than Baron and I had ever seen before. It was me with a day old Warren in my arms and Baron with his arms around us. He looked so handsome, so proud. My lips trembled into a smile and I hugged the album to my body. It was not my only secret. Oh no, I have another secret. A secret I've kept locked away for twelve long years. Despite all the pain and hardships he caused my family, I, Diana Marie Peace, am still head over heels irrevocably in love with Baron Battle.

A/N: So whadda think? This is my first fanfic btw. I was up until 6:07 am writing. If there are any grammar or general mistake please excuse them for I am writing with Wordpad which does not have spell check. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews and constructive critisims are welcomed and much appreciated but the only flames I like are from Warren Peace.lol

TeenyMartini


End file.
